gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Minivan
The Vapid Minivan is a four-door minivan in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. It replaces its previous counterpart, the Blista, featured in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie he agrees to purchase cars from Niko Bellic, with the Minivan fetching $2,000 in perfect condition. Design The Minivan is modeled after the Fourth Generation Dodge Caravan, although its lower ground clearance and sleeker design make it look more luxurious. The rear of the Minivan resembles that of the Second Generation Ford Windstar. It can be found with a roof spoiler or luggage rails (although both cases feature a "Minivan Sport" badge on the rear liftgate). The Minivan is the basis for the GTA IV Cabby, which has its own "Minivan Cabby" liftgate badge. The van may come with a roof-mounted luggage rack or a rear spoiler. The Minivan is badged as both a Vapid vehicle and, in the case of the Cabby, a Schyster one, it may also suggest a partnership between Vapid and Schyster, although Schyster is most likely partnered with Bravado like Chrysler and Dodge in reality. It may suggest a larger mother company like General Motors which produces the same vehicles under different brands. Alternatively, the Cabby's "Limited Vapid Design" badging suggests that the Cabby could be manufactured under licence by Schyster, or could be a rebadge of the Vapid Minivan. Performance The Minivan is powered by a 24V engine, presumably a V6 with 4 valves per cylinder, paired to a 4 speed gearbox in a RWD configuration. Acceleration is very poor, and top speed is below average 120 km/h (75 mph). The suspension is moderately firm, giving the Minivan ample support in the curves, albeit with drastic understeer. Braking is good, and ABS is standard across the line. Accident deformation is marginal and a head on crash with a wall can not only damage the outside the car, but the inside as well. However it takes 3 to 4 direct frontal hits at a high speed to cause the car to stall or catch fire . Pedestrian safety is poor though as the shape of the car suggests that if involved in a crash with a pedestrian, there is a high risk of being pulled under the wheels and being crushed to death. Locations * The Minivan commonly spawns around Westdyke and Leftwood. * It can be seen driving in Bohan Industrial, Hove Beach, Firefly Projects and Firefly Island, Broker. Trivia * The default radio station of the Minivan is The Vibe 98.8. * In GTA IV: The Lost and Damned, the Minivan is listed as a Bravado-branded car in the game's default files. Oddly, GTA IV's and GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony's default files lists it as a Vapid-brand car. This could be an error because the Minivan resembles mostly the Dodge Caravan. The back resembles the Ford Windstar. * Minivans appear in Midnight Club Los Angeles with a longer wheelbase and slightly different front and rear fascias. }} de:Minivan (IV) es:Minivan pl:Minivan Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vans Category:Vehicles in GTA V